The Young And The Gotti
by fglqueen717
Summary: its about Growing Up Gotti. this girl named Elisabeth meets her true young one while heading to school. she has no idea what her life be like after she meets him


A/N I don't own Growing Up Gotti. My friend Miranda came up with title to the stroy

(Note in my story John likes metal)

This takes place in Long Island. Elisabeth (Lizzie) was a good girl with long blonde hair. Elisabeth spends her whole day with him. Elisabeth was 4 years older then he was. our song was really So Cold by Breaking Benjamin. Beautiful Soul was a song that reminded him of Lizzie.

That day she met him (2002)

Elisabeth was taking her younger sister Mercy to school. When she was saw him getting out of car having fight with Carmine about a CD.

"Who told you could fucking touch my Manson CD? Her sister ran over to him. She was a Goth 13 years old.

"John do you think I was listen to your shit." He saw Elisabeth standing there. She was low cut jeans and tool shirt. She had a briefcase with her. Carmine went up to her.

"Hi I'm Carmine. Do you go here?"

"No i go NYU. I'm just here to drop my sister off." She walked up to John.

"Cool CD is it his new one."

"It's the one with Sweet Dreams. I'm John what is your name."

"Elisabeth. People call me Lizzie." He went up to her and give her his number. That night he took her out for a drive and dinner. After that they dance in to moonlight to Tool. He kissed her long and hard. She looked into his brown eyes and knew that that she loved him.

"Lizzie i love you."

"I love you." He took me home round 1 o clock. Lizzie slept in his room. She woke up and went downstairs and saw his mom.

"Who are you?"

"I'm John girlfriend Elisabeth Williams." She looked at me.

"You go to school with him."

"No. I go to NYU I'm studying to be a teacher." John walked down shortly after and saw that Victoria and Elisabeth had met.

"This is the girl you took out last night."

"Yes."

"You sound like the type of girl that I would trust John with." That day Victoria and Elisabeth became friends.

That time they went to the Hamptons. Some this stuff happened some didn't. (2 years later)

The Boys and Quack Quack (Brian) and Elisabeth went to the Hampton. John and Frank got into a fight and John got into his bike to blow of some steam.

"John i won't do this if I were you."

"Lizzie don't worry I'm just need to blow some steam." He drove his bike and crashed it. Lizzie ran to John he was bleeding and it looked like he couldn't stand on his own.

" Are you ok?"

"I broke my Fucking ankle. That means that whole trip is over." Elisabeth helped John back into house. Elisabeth took him in the bathroom and wiped off the blood all over his arm. Lizzie put on a bandage on.

"Don't be sad. We can spend the whole time with together."

"You right. Elisabeth had to drive him the hospital to get a cast on his ankle. Brian took the rest of the guys out. When John and Elisabeth came home they made out. She went swimming for awhile. Elisabeth called her friend to come down and hang with Carmine. She came down and they met for the first time

"I'm Scarlet Rose you must be Carmine. My friend called me down here to meet you." He looked into her brown eyes. Her red hair mad him fall in love. He took her up to his room and two fell in love.

2 months later

Elisabeth and John were married to NYC after 2 years and 5 months being together. Scarlet and Mercy were her bridesmaids. Their song was "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney. Elisabeth was in a long white gown with long boots. John was in black tux and his brothers were the best men.

"Elisabeth Julie Williams do you take John Agnello to be your husband to have and to hold for sickness and health till death do you part."

"I do."

"John Agnello do you take Elisabeth Julie Williams to be wedded wife to have and to hold for sickness and health till death do you part."

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." The two kissed long and good.

When they came back came back from the Hamptons

John was still cut up and limping. When he walked through the door Victoria looks quite mad.

"What happened to you?"

" I just fell off my bike."

"Let me see." He took of his bandages

"I'm so mad you." He started to limp away.

"I'm not finish with you yet." Quack Quack walked in the door. She looked even madder

"Brian how dare you let John be so irresponsible." Elisabeth walked and knew that he was in trouble.

"I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen."

"See Lizzie is more responsible then the two of you."

"I'm sorry mom i won't do it again."

"You better not. If you do it again you'll be in bigger trouble." He went up to his room Elisabeth followed him. John was mad but he just put on Mushroomhead and laid on is bed.

"I know that you're mad. She had a right to be mad at you. Look at what you did."

"You're right." Carmine walked in the room smiling.

"I can't believe it. You pissed off mom again." John got up and looked like he was gonna beat him up.

"Calm down." Scarlet saw that the guys were gonna fight so Lizzie held Carmine back.

"Carmine why can't you leave him alone?"

"Lizzie come on."

"You think it's funny." There was no answer. John looked at Lizzie funny and put on the radio.

"Elisabeth since I met you. I've knew the moment we met we'd be together forever. I don't want to spend my life with other person. Elisabeth Williams will you marry me and make me that happiest person in the world,

"Yes I'll marry you."

A week later John got his cast off and his arm was almost cleared up. Elisabeth was 5 months pregnant with his daughter. Since they were gonna get married and move out Victoria taught Lizzie how to cook.

"Lizzie you have to know how to cook a good meal for him."

"Thank you."

"I'm happy that I'm going to be mom. Do you have any names picked out?"

" I was thinking about Eva or Gabriella."

"Good names. I wish i had a daughter like you."

Elisabeth gave birth on October 3rd 2003 at 6:00 am to healthy baby girl. Elisabeth and John had everything. They had a nice house. She looked into his eyes that day.

"She is beautiful. Eva Victoria Agnello."

"I love the name. She's prefect. You will be the best mother." 10 days later they took her home. They were going to college. Victoria watched her when they were at school. We found out that Scarlet was going to have a kid of her own and 7 months they were to get married. Victoria and Elisabeth had a long talk.

"She is so beautiful my grand daughter. I'm glad that you got John to behave. I want you too know how much you mean to me."

"Thank you so much. You be the best grandmother to her. I got my first teaching job. I love you like my own mother. I'm glad that I met John and you."

"That is the best news.

7 months later

Scarlet and Carmine were married to NYC after 1 year of being together. Elisabeth and Mercy were her bridesmaids. Their song was "I wanna get down" by Brandy. Scarlet was in a long white gown with high heels. Carmine was in black tux and his brothers were the best men.

"Scarlet Rose Marie Anesio do you take Carmine Agnello to be your husband to have and to hold for sickness and health till death do you part."

"I do."

"Carmine Agnello do you take Scarlet Rose Marie Anesio to be your husband to have and to hold for sickness and health till death do you part."

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." The two kissed long and good. She was about to have her kid. She had her son Carmine Agnello III. Scarlet and Elisabeth had their dreams come true.

Elisabeth would chill all the time at there house. Victoria kind of knew what was going on but John would make sure that she thought it was good "playing" around.

One night Carmine was sick and she was going out and the two were in room getting down to business. Victoria knocked on the door. John opened the door a jar and stuck he head out.

"Yeah Ma."

"I'm leaving and I wanted to tell that Quack Quack is coming over to watch Carmine."

"I got it Ma. Don't worry Frankie and I will play nice." He got back into bed with Elisabeth. He knew that Quack Quack wouldn't come or bother him. He held Elisabeth in his arms. They started to kiss and make out he took off her pants and kissed her on the neck. They started to have hot passionate sex. John walked out and went to the bathroom to fix his hair so he could take her out. She took a shower and got dressed and John took her out. They drove to a small diner.

"I wanted to take you out somewhere that no one would found us." He look her a old drive in here they talked for a long time.

"This is where I go to be alone. No one goes here anymore."

"It's nice I love it here. So your brothers don't follow you here."

"No. If I they did I wouldn't mind. See people think I hate them but I don't. We really close it just what they want people to think. I'm glad that you are with me." John put on some music and they danced to Breaking Benjamin. They came home around midnight his mom wasn't home yet it was just Brian.

The next morning 01/9/03

Elisabeth woke up around 7:00 John was still asleep. She took a shower and came downstairs where Frank was sitting. Victoria looked at Lizzie.

"Lizzie go get John up for school. "

"Ok. I will. Carmine is still sick I guess."

"Yeah." Elisabeth went back upstairs to get him up.

"John you have to get up for school." John rolled over and looked at her.

"Lizzie go tell ma I don't feel well. I think I caught what Carmine had." He grabbed her hand. He went into like he was gonna kiss her.

"I want to. You're sick and I can't." Elisabeth walked downstairs to her the news.

"John is sick." Elisabeth was out of school for a month so Lizzie went to John spot. Frankie followed Elisabeth to the spot. Elisabeth was listening to Breaking Benjamin.

"Can we talk? I like ya music. "

"It's Breaking Benjamin. Sure we can talk."

"So are gonna marry John. I know Ma doesn't care that 4 years old then John."

"I guess. What you don't want me to. Lizzie I love you like a sister and best friend."

"I come here to think. I would be chilling with John. Remember yesterday when he faked sick. We were making out. Quack Quack saw us I paid him to not tell."

"How much."

"50.00. He told Victoria he asleep all day."

"You're so cool." Frankie looked at his watch it was now 8:00 time for school. He knew that he couldn't talk anymore.

"Lizzie got to go. I wish I could talk more but I can't I have to go to school. He got on his bike and rode to school. Elisabeth stayed for awhile. Around 1:00 she came home to see John. He was still asleep in his bed. She kissed him on his top of his head. She went downstairs to se if anyone was home. It was just her and the boys. She thought that Brian should be there to watch them. She put on her CD player and thought about that day her John and her met.

9/14/02

It was around 12:00 lunchtime John snuck out to see Elisabeth at her school. She outside eating lunch because it was warm September.

"Hey Lizzie." He sat down on the grass and the two started to kiss. Elisabeth had a longer lunch. By the time they were down it was 1:30 he was late for gym. She drove him back to school. He ran into the gym the teacher looked at him.

"Mr. Agnello you're late. Where were you?" He paused for a moment.

"I'm not feeling well." The teacher told him to the nurse's office. He went to a pay phone and called Lizzie.

"Lizzie come to school and pretend to be my mother."

"You want to spend the day with me. Ok i will."

Later that day

She took him back to her home. The two started to talk.

"Hey John what is your last name. Mine is Williams."

"Gotti Agnello. I want you to know that I'm 15."

"I thought you sounded young. I don't care but your mom might mind."

"By 3:00 you have to drop me back at school so my brother doesn't know that i left school. So you're a metal fan."

"Of course and i like 70's rock too. I'll take you back. You sound a lot older then you are." Around 2:55 she brought him back to school. His older brother was standing there."

"Where the fuck were you."

"In school. You know i wouldn't leave school. She drove them back home.

"Lizzie will you go out with me later."

"Why wait till mom finds out that she is older then you. She say no." the two started to fight right in front of the house. She saw a guy about her sister's age open the door. He turned and looked at her.

"My name is Frank I'm their younger brother. What is your name?"

"Elisabeth but people call me Lizzie." Carmine looked at him.

"That is John's girlfriend. She was way older." Frank saw Lizzie's sister in the car. He went up to her.

"Hi there." She hid her face."

Back to now

John woke up around 1:00 and called her up to his room. She walked up to his room.

"Honey can you take me to the spot. I don't want stay in my bed."

"Are you sure that can do that?"

"Ya." She took him the spot as he was climbing the ladder he fall and hit his head. She rushed down.

"John can you hear me. Are you ok?" There was no answer she drove him to the hospital. They put him on a bed and started to work on him. She was worried the doctor came over to her.

"Miss he has a concussion. Are you his sister?"

"Ya I'm Angie Agnello- Gotti. Is that all that wrong with him?

"He has very high fever. He broke his arm. He should stay here for a couple of days." She pulled out her cell and called Victoria.

"John had an accident and is in the hospital."

"What happened?"

"John asked me to take him out a special spot. He fell a got a concussion and broken arm. The doctor wants him to stay a couple of days. If they ask I'm his sister."

"I'll be there soon." John awoke 20 minutes later and wanted to know what happened and why he was hooked up to stuff.

"What happened baby. Why I'm on this bed."

"You fell and got a bad concussion and you broke ya arm. You should rest."

"Take me home."

"I can't you have stay here. I told the people here you were my brother so act like I'm ya sister."

"Ok Lizzie."

"Its Angie." Victoria arrived about 5 mins later and went over to the doctor.

"Are you the doctor that treating my son."

"Yes i am his sister Angie brought him in. I think he needs to stay her for about 3 days. His head injury is quite bad so we want to watch him closely. Victoria looked at and smiled.

"Good job honey. I'm glad that took good care of ya brother."

"Thank you Ma." It was around 9:00 at night when John waked up and called out for Elisabeth.

"Lizzie where are you. I need you. "Elisabeth came running. She went into his hospital room. He went to hold her hand. She wanted to pull away but she couldn't she knew that he was in lots of pain.

"My head hurts so much. Hold me slowly." She looked into his brown eyes and held him close. That lead to kissing. The doctor was walking Lizzie went back to her chair.

"Angie how was he doing?"

"His head really hurts."

"Tomorrow he can go home. He seems fine, he just needs to stay in bed for 2 more days. We can give him aspirin for his head." The next day John was getting ready to leave that meant she be in lover again. He got into her VW bug to go home. John was still out of it. He knew that wanted to be with Lizzie. Things were the same Carmine was now better and mad at Lizzie.

"I can't believe you. You told people you part of this family. If what was true i would die."

"Should I care? I know you don't like me. There nothing you can do to get rid of me."

"Just watch me." She went to John room and closed the door. The two made out for 5 mins. When she came out her and Carmine got into a big fight. She win made him so mad he stormed out of the house and got into his car. Lizzie went back to "the spot" Frankie came with me again just to talk. I climbed up with him and watched the sun set.

"What happened to John? Nobody told me anything. All I knew was that ma was running out of the house to the hospital."

"John fell and got a concussion don't worry he's fine."

"Carmine hates you right."

"Not really he just a wise ass around me. He can't stand the fact that John got an older girl."

"So what. What did ma say when learned your age?"

"Nothing she was happy that John found a good girl."

Week later 1/19/03

Elisabeth started not to feel well. She thought that getting what the boys had. She called her doctor.

"I'm not feeling too well. Could i come in and see you."

"How about 1:00 pm." she went to doctor's office they did some tests on her. The doctor came back and looked at her.

"What is doctor? Do i have the flu?"

"No you're having a baby." She smiled and hugged her doctor. She went home and John was there.

"Lizzie how come you were there to pick me up."

"I had to go the doctor."

"You're ok right."

"Yes. I have some good news."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. We're having a baby." They went up to his room. John changed into his other clothes.

"You tell ma the news."

"I would love to." They went downstairs and she was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Victoria we have really good news."

"What is it John?"

"Lizzie is having a baby."

"That is the best news."

7/7/2002

It was the summer and John was out of school so him and Lizzie hung out more. One night about 10:00 John wanted to go out with her.

"Lizzie you want to sneak out."

"What about your mom. What if she finds out?"

"She won't. You get the car and snuck out the window." John snuck out of the window. Lizzie let him drive. He drove Lizzie to a place where they could do alone. It was an old building. Lizzie and John got out of the car. They started to kiss that about the time it started to pour down and they went into the car. He looked into her hazel eyes and smiled as he started to kiss her neck. He ran outside and picked her a daisy and ran into the car. He put the flower her hair. They both fell asleep in the car. When John woke up it was 5:00 he knew he had to get home soon. He climbed back into the window and get in his bed. I was climbing though the window when I heard footsteps coming to the door.

"John I heard noises. Are you ok?"

"Don't worry Ma I just tripped in the dark."

"Ok."

10/3/06

John and Lizzie now lived in small community in Pennsylvania. Lizzie was getting the Eva ready or her 3rd birthday. She had long blonde hair in pigtails she had brown eyes like her dad. She was getting in white shirt with her Dora jeans with her Elmo sneakers. She was having 4 friends at her party. John was out getting the cake that Dora and Boots on it. It was first time John's brothers we're at a family gathering together.

Carmine had moved upstate New York with his wife and son. His son was 1 year younger then Eva. He was working trying to make his business work. As Lizzie was getting Eva ready when Victoria showed up.

"Eva. You're so beautiful. I can't believe that you are three today."

"Grandma you made it. I was worried that you won't come." Victoria looked in her sweet brown eyes and gave her a big kiss.

"I won't miss my granddaughter's big day. I got you something." She held up a big gift and gave it to her. She hugged and kissed her grandma. Eva looked back at her mother.

"Mommy can I open the gift that grandma give me."

"Sure. It's your birthday." She opened up the gift it was stuffed Saint Bernard with a red ribbon around its neck. She smiled and gave it a big hug. It was 11:00 one more hour in till her party.

"Mommy I'm going to name her Dora. After my favorite person Dora." She went back into the house to get some apple juice when she saw Carmine III sitting at the table. Eva never met her younger cousin. He had short brown hair and brown eyes like his father.

"hi my name is Eva. You must be my cousin." He ran away because he was a shy 2 year old. He couldn't even talk. He ran outside to his mother. She looked at Eva and back at her son.

"Carmine this is your cousin Eva. Remember we're here for her birthday party." Scarlet Rose and Elisabeth were both pregnant with their second kids. John had just come back from the bakery with her cake. He had to get the cake into the house with out her seeing the cake. It was now time for the party and everyone was there.

April 7th and April 8th 2006 Poughkeepsie NY

Shannon Rose went into labor as she was reading to Carmine III a bed time story. She called her neighbor Rebecca who had two kids a son Carmine's age and daughter 8.

"Becca it's me Shannon Rose and I'm having my baby can to watch my son."

"Sure I'll come right over." She got into her ford van and her husband Carmine drove her to the hospital.

"My wife is going to labor someone help." The doctor rushed her to maternity ward and Shannon was in labor for 11 hours. At 5:00 on April 8th Heather Stephanie Agnello was born. It looked she had her father eyes. She was so glad that she gave birth to a healthy baby girl

A week later

Heather came home and her brother seemed happy and held out his hands to hold her.

"Carmine you are too little. That's is Heather your sister. He looked up at his mom holding her and smiled and said.

"Heather." He had talked yet.

"You finally talked." It had been almost 3 years since they left Westbury. Carmine was in college getting his law degree. Shannon worked in Movie Theater. Carmine III went to daycare with Becca's son Davis.


End file.
